Spinpasta Creepypastas
Deaths in Spinpasta Creepypastas. Pinkamena # Twilight Sparkle - Shot by Pinkie with an arrow # Spike - Shot by Pinkie with an arrow # Rainbow Dash - Poisoned by Pinkie with Chlorophyll # Applejack - Poisoned by Pinkie # Rarity - Choked on a dart # Chickens - Slashed by Pinkie with an axe # Fluttershy's pets - Slashed by Pinkie with an axe # Fluttershy - Slashed by Pinkie with an axe # Angel - Slashed by Pinkie with an axe # Princess Celestia - Head crushed by Pinkie with a boulder Alternate Ending (A Toy Story 3 Creepypasta) # Woody and the rest of the toys - Melted in the landfill SML Movie: Jeffy's Demise # Jeffy - Had a heart attack when a piece of chicken got stuck in his heart Rainbow Factory # Orion - Chopped in the pegasus device # Aurora - Chopped in the pegasus device Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party # Applejack - Killed by Pinkie Valiant the Original Ending # Gutsy - Stabbed by Valiant # Toughwood - Choked and decapitated with Gutsy's intestines by Valiant # Tailfeather - Stabbed multiple times and died instantly of brain damage # Lofty - Chopped in half by Valiant with a chainsaw # Bugsy - Body parts sliced by Valiant with a chainsaw # Mercury - Stabbed in the heart by Valiant with glass # Felix - Head decapitated by Valiant with a chainsaw # Valiant's mom - Sliced by Valiant with a chainsaw Chloe and the Nurb Lost Episode: The Emotions # Nurb - Stabbed himself multiple times The Tragic Death of Summer Rose # Summer Rose - Stabbed by Raven with a sword Sofia The First Lost Episode: Crown Cancer # Sofia - Died from the Crown Cancer sickness King of the Hill: The Original Airing of Pigmalion # Trip - Killed in the conveyor belt Dragon Tales Lost Episode # Ord - Found lying dead on the ground # Bill Clinton - Died in a plane crash # Cassie - Jumped into fire # Other dragons - Devoured each other # Little girl - Shot by the man My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Goodwill DVD # Angel - Found laying on the floor dead # Ms. Cheerliee - Shot by Fluttershy # Students - Shot by Fluttershy # Cutie Mark Crusaders - Blown up by Fluttershy with a grenade # Granny Smith - Found laying dead # Big Mac - Found laying dead in a pool of blood # Applejack - Found dead # Rainbow Dash - Shot in the head by Fluttershy # The Cake Twins - Found dead # Pinkie Pie - Died from wounds, it is unknown what Fluttershy did to her # Mr. Cake - Shot by Fluttershy # Ms. Cake - Shot by Fluttershy # Zecora - Found hanging on a tree # Rarity - Pushed and dragged into the river with a chair by Fluttershy # Spike - Shot in the head by Fluttershy # Twilight Sparkle - Stabbed a bunch of times by Fluttershy # Princess Cadence - Blown up by Fluttershy # Shining Armor - Blown up by Fluttershy # Multiple ponies - Shot by Fluttershy #Fluttershy - Shot herself #3 Students - Shot by an unnamed school shooter #Unnamed school shooter - Shot herself Animal Jam # Multiple animals - Slaughtered by poachers # Wolf - Found dead Mickey Mouse in Vietnam # Mickey Mouse - Shot in the head Hilda - Season 2 Lost Sneak Peek # Unnamed figure - Dropped hanging from the ceiling Foster’s home for imaginary friends: what happened to bendy # bendy - limbs broken and chainsawed in half Thomas and the Children # Children - Lost their limbs in the crash # Thomas - Crashed into Bertie Peppa Pig Early Reel # Rebecca - Killed by Peppa # Peppa - Killed by her friends The Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving # Anais - Head found in a box # Darwin - Found mutilated and limbs torn off # Gumball - Found hanging on a nose # Kitten - Face squished # Child - Shot by someone NOTE: I'm still working on this list, so it's not finished yet.Category:Creepypastas Category:Stubs